<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[83line/赫海]论李俩眼中的仁川大战 by Heeteukxx83xx710701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134603">[83line/赫海]论李俩眼中的仁川大战</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701'>Heeteukxx83xx710701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>83line - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>会有关联后续的</p>
<p>也可以当单篇看</p>
<p>第一次尝试这种风格</p>
<p>结果写得不是很顺....</p>
<p>希望还算可以...吧.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[83line/赫海]论李俩眼中的仁川大战</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(假设全员搬回了宿舍)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>童: 好了开始了, action!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>赫: 大家好!我是李赫宰, 台上A爆台下软萌, 人称小利特的李赫宰, 有件事想正式跟大家说, 我身边这位呢, (牵上李东海的手), 是我的男朋友, 李东海~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>海: (抱住李赫宰)大家好啊!我是来自木浦的媳妇, super junior的团宠, 人称小女王的李东海!今天我们要来说说super junior二位83大哥的仁川大战事件.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>赫: 相信大家一定很好奇为什么我们要说这件已经被我们在节目上说到烂的事...(被李东海打断)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>海: 因为事情真的不是你们看到那样的!赫宰!我这样说对不对? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>赫: (宠溺的摸着李东海的头顶)海海好棒!啊对了先说正题, 是这样的...相信大家都有看到希澈哥和正洙哥昨天公布恋情的新闻了吧!作为纪念, 就让我们二个把当年的事还原给大家知道吧!当年他们的确是吵架了, 不过才不是为了什么工作什么压力呢...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>海: (兴奋的举着老虎手)我说我说!其实啊...正洙哥就是一个大醋罈子!那年仁川大战的时候, 他们已经暧昧很多年了, 他们二个出道前就已经很暧昧了!我们所有人都在等他们二个在一起, 可是这二个哥啊, 可会拖了...拖了五年多, 还是谁都没有说破, 可是又一直都暧暧昧昧的, 他们的关系不只有我们成员们知道, 演艺圈里的大部份人都知道, 所以谁都不敢打他们其中一个人的主意...偏偏那天早上, 就是去仁川前在电视台的后台, 有一个刚出道的后辈妹妹, 也许还什么都不知道吧, 听说本来出道前就是希澈哥的小迷妹了, 所以那天见到希澈哥, 她就很兴奋的提出想要合照, 合照很正常嘛, 希澈哥就答应了啊!没想到.......(故作神秘的看向李赫宰)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>赫: 那后辈可能太开心, 竟然亲了希澈哥的脸!好巧不巧的, 亲上的那一刻正洙哥刚从门口进来, 你们一定无法想象他的脸那一刻有多黑, 也别看正洙哥平常那么稳重, 一旦吃起醋来无人能及像个幼稚的小孩一样, 当时他转身就跑了出去, 一把抓过了钟云哥就用力的亲了他的脸颊...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>海: 希澈哥本来还是想追出去给人解释的, 没想到一跑出去就刚好看到了那一幕, 这下好了, 希澈哥的脾气也上来, 狠狠的瞪了一眼钟云哥就转身走了, 可怜了无缘无故版夹在中间的钟云哥和在后面看着男朋友被亲却不敢支声的马始...(想起了那时的情景不禁又眼泛泪光, 李赫宰把人拥入怀里轻拍着后背)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>赫: 那天行程紧迫, 之后就是仁川体育馆的行程了, 一路上他们二个的气压都低得不行, 我们也不是没想过去帮忙调和, 但那气压实在是连海海都不敢说话...一路上正洙哥都没少揶揄希澈哥, 希澈哥的手机响一下, 正洙哥就假假的笑着说希澈哥真多朋友, 连金造和希澈哥说句话正洙哥都会冷笑一声说希澈哥可真受女生欢迎...我们真的是连呼吸都快不敢了, 希澈哥的脸愈听愈黑, 一直到了仁川体育馆的待机室, 希澈哥在化妆时正洙哥又想开口揶揄了, 希澈哥忍无可忍的冲到正洙哥的面前, 看样子应该是想揪正洙哥的衣领的, 可是他又舍不得, 迟疑了一下反而被正洙哥一把揪住了衣领..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>海: (终于止住了眼泪)当时正洙哥一开口眼泪就忍不住的一直掉, 他哭着跟希澈哥说「十年了!我认识你十年了!我也喜欢你十年了!金希澈!你怎么可以这样对我?你明知道我就只有你一个了!」, 希澈哥当时一看正洙哥哭就整个人都顿住了, 等到正洙哥哭着跑出去, 他才反应过来的追了出去..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>赫: 可惜希澈哥实在是太逊了, 拉不住正洙哥的手, 还一把被正洙哥推开, 追又追不上...真逊...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>海: 赫啊...被希澈哥听到你就死定了...(金希澈在房间被朴正洙拉住大叫: 李赫宰你死定了!看我一会儿就宰了你!)嘻嘻我们继续...正洙哥跑掉后就一直没了踪影, 直到上台前才又出现在待机室, 希澈哥马上就上前想和正洙哥说话, 可是已经到了要上台的时间了, 然后就是你们都看得到的咬牙切齿朴正洙和小心翼翼金希澈了...(伸手捶了李赫宰一下, 李赫宰被一拳打出了镜头)糟了宰宰!我们好像说太长了, 还没有说到重点怎么办?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>赫: 没事, 我来说...那天一回到宿舍正洙哥就「bang」的一声关上了房间门, 希澈哥犹豫了一下还是悄悄的走了过去敲了敲门, 我们可懂事了, 全都假装什么都没看到的回了自己房间...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>海: 不是啊你们明明都贴在门后偷听啊!(李赫宰把李东海的口捂住)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>赫: 没没没...希澈哥我们这不是关心你们吗...可是那晚他们的确没有和好, 正洙哥连门都不肯开的只隔着门说没有话要和希澈哥说, 这一段他们倒是没有在节目上撒谎...但也绝对没有三个月才和好, 事实上, 第二天晚上希澈哥就已经忍无可忍的一把把正洙哥拉到了房间, 房门一关就关了一天一夜, 出来的时候希澈哥一脸满足的样子, 而被他搂在怀里的正洙哥那一身的痕迹简直是盖都盖不住, 然后他们就正式在一起了!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>海: (再次一拳打飞李赫宰)赫你还没有告诉elf他们为什么之后好长一段时间都没有对视!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>赫: 好好好!我现在就说!(摸摸李东海的头)事后相信大家也看到, 他们有一段时间在台上都不敢看大家, 为什么?很简单啊...一个一看就有反应, 一个一看从脸到耳朵都红到不行...这要是在台上对视一眼....恐怕你们就能看到真人秀了...你说我们为什么会知道?因为他们只有在台上才那么理智地避开对方的眼神啊, 在台下他们可没少对视, 只要一对视, 不出五秒正洙哥就会被希澈哥拉进房间, 然后...你们懂的....这样说起来, 他们在节目上说事情过了三个月才完好像也不算是谎言?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>海: 其实...我实在有点好奇...那天晚上到底是有多火热又会让他们之后那段时间那样...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>赫: (眼神变得危险)我晚上示范给海海看好不好?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>海: (一脸娇羞)先不要啦....等希澈哥和正洙哥录完先啦...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>赫: 录完就可以了对吗?(转头就对后面房间大叫)正洙哥!希澈哥!换你们了!快点!快点快点!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>